


Comic Book Villain

by kitkatt0430



Series: Leonard Snart Appreciation Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, How exactly did Len tell Lisa he was going full supervillain anyway?, Lisa is proud of her nerd brother, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430
Summary: Len calls Lisa and tells her he wants to be a supervillain.  Not surprising - he's wanted to be a supervillain for as long as she can remember.  What is surprising is that this time it's not a joke.
Relationships: Leonard Snart & Lisa Snart
Series: Leonard Snart Appreciation Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036638
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Comic Book Villain

**Author's Note:**

> for Leonard Snart Appreciation Week - Favorite Platonic Relationship
> 
> Lisa and Len's sibling relationship is really interesting and I'll always be disappointed that his death in Legends means we'll probably never get to see any more of Lisa and we'll definitely never get to see any more of Len and Lisa being ridiculous criminal siblings. I do think that, much like with Mick, when he contacts Lisa to be his 'get out of jail free' card at the end of Revenge of the Rogues, it's probably been a long while since they've last seen each other in person. Though he's probably seen Lisa more recently than Mick.
> 
> But for them, the distance and time between contact don't really matter. They're always going to come running when the other one calls. That's... just who they are.

There were a lot of responses Len might have expected from his sister after revealing to her that Central City had a bona fide super hero with genuine super powers.

Laughter was... not one of them.

"I'm being serious Lise," he tells her dryly, glaring at his phone.

"A guy who can run so fast he trails lightning and is only visible as a blur of motion?" Lisa sounds skeptical. "That doesn't sound serious, Lenny. Unless you've taken one too many blows to the head recently, as that would certainly be cause for concern."

"I have proof," Len told her. Footage from hidden cameras at the theater. "But you have to meet me here at Central City for me to show it to you."

"If you missed me, darling brother," she drawls mockingly and Len would be annoyed but he knows she picked that exact tone up from him, "all you had to do was say so. I'll need about forty-eight hours, but I'll meet you at our usual?"

"Just get here, trainwreck," he tells her fondly.

"Jerk."

* * *

Lisa stares uncomprehendingly at the screen, not quite able to process what she just saw. So she restarts the video. Watches it again.

The streak of light that coalesced into a very attractive man in a red bondage suit. (No wonder her brother was so obsessed. Hello sexy.) Her brother wearing a fucking parka and sunglasses indoors and firing an honest to god Cold Gun that artificially induced sub zero temperatures. Instant freeze. (He was already a pun fiend; this would only make him worse.)

"What makes a villain super?" she muttered to herself. "Presentation." Not the actual _Megamind_ quote, of course, but she'd loved the movie and referencing it felt appropriate now. Turning to look at Len, Lisa sighed and said for him to hear, "I knew you were obsessed with comic book villains, Lenny. I never thought you would actually become one."

Len stuck his tongue out at her. She smirked... and then stuck out her own tongue. Maturity amongst siblings was most definitely a myth.

"I have a plan." Len gestured to the video. "Despite what happened at the theater, he's still considered an urban legend at best. I want to drag him kicking and screaming into the limelight."

"You want to go on record as the first known super villain to fight the streak," she said.

"I'm willing to share," he offered.

Lisa shook her head. "Too much effort, not enough glitter."

Len rolled his eyes. "I thought as much. That's why I'll be asking Mick."

Well, this really was serious if he was willing to finally mend bridges with Mick. Lisa hummed thoughtfully. Maybe... maybe this would actually turn out to be a good thing for Len. This was the most excited she'd seen him about anything in a very long time.

"You'll have to let it look like he's won the next round. No one gets invested in a hero whose debut if a failure." Lisa gave her brother a pointed look.

"If I can get him on national television, then that is a win for me regardless," Len pointed out. "He just... doesn't need to know that."

"When you need a get out of jail free card, let me know. I may not be up to comic book villainy levels just yet, but as a getaway driver I'm always your girl." Lisa beamed as Len dropped a kiss against her hair.

"Thanks, Lise."


End file.
